


Not leaving you behind

by jessfreespirit



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Train Robbery, hurt reader, javier escuella x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:51:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessfreespirit/pseuds/jessfreespirit
Summary: You end up falling off the train roof during the robbery and Javier won't be fine with that.





	Not leaving you behind

Although the weather wasn’t that bad you didn’t feel like this train robbery was a good idea. The sun was high in the sky and no snowstorm was coming any time soon, but despite that fact, it was hard to get warm. Your horse was tired and it kept snorting angrily and flicking its tale, distracting you from observing the landscape, as it was getting darker. 

It was hard not to feel Javier tensely looking at you. He was riding Boaz somewhere behind, still being not sure if it’d be a good idea to take you for the robbery with other men. They kept discussing the plan, from time to time arguing and cursing, but Dutch wasn’t in the mood for listening to someone’s dispute and he would stop any of them immediately. 

Sometimes the path was narrow and steep, snowdrifts making it hard for horses to keep going, strong cold wind was making the situation even worse. 

When everybody stopped, you released the reins and rubbed your hands, trying to warm them just a little. 

"Cover your faces," everyone followed Dutch’s command.

When the railways stayed unharmed, you understood that this definitely wouldn’t end well.

"Fucking Bill! Can’t do even one thing right."

You jumped off your mare, grabbing a gun and following Arthur. Lenny was running not far from you, trying to catch up with others. 

You gasped, stopping at the edge of the cliff, feeling your heart beat. 

"Don’t tell me we have to jump!” but Lenny already jumped off, making the cold go down your back at the sight of him landing.

The vision got blurry and you could feel your hands sweating at the thought of jumping off the cliff, but there was no way back. 

Everything happened in seconds. You followed Arthur, feeling the wind burning your face, and landed on the roof of the train, trying hard not to fall, but your sweaty hands were no help and you kept slipping off. Your heart almost stopped when Javier tried to grab your hand but failed.

In a few seconds you were rolling in snow, sharp pain in the leg making you go blind just for a brief moment. 

"Shit, she fell off," Arthur cursed, turning around. "Javier, we have to-"

However, he didn’t listen, not planning to leave you behind, jumping off.

Javier found you laying on the frozen ground with your teeth clenched and your leg unnaturally bent, trying to catch your breath. His landing wasn’t the smoothest one, but at least he didn’t get hurt badly. 

"Mi amor, you okay?" his dry hand brushed off some hair from your face, carefully looking at you and examining your current state. 

"Never been better," you bluntly said, slightly closing your eyes. "Dutch will kill you for leaving that train."

"I don’t care about the maldita tren! We need to get you back to the camp."

"I just need my horse…" you said with a shaky voice, starting shivering from laying on the cold ground. Javier noticed that and lowered his eyebrows, figuring out what to do next.

"En serio?" Javier sounded rather skeptical and kept turning around, as he was trying hard to see something or someone. 

You kept biting your lip to distract yourself from the pain in the leg and noticed Boaz approaching two of you too lately.

You didn’t have time to object when Javier easily lifted you from the ground, making you wrap your hands around his neck and feel a sudden pain in your body. You could feel his tensed body and its nice warmth, making you want to close your eyes and fall asleep.

He lifted you up on Boaz, mounting up behind you, making sure you were comfortable. 

"Mierda, you’re freezing," Javier said with a displeased tone. You couldn’t see his face and didn’t want to turn around to make yourself feel more pain.

He curled you in something warm. Only in a few seconds you understood it was his poncho and wanted to reject it, but…

"If you start arguing with me next thing I’m giving you will be my jacket. Do you really want me to die from this cold, querida?"

His hands were wrapped around your waist, as you leaned back, pressing Javier’s chest. 

You could feel a light kiss on your temple and then on a cheek, but you didn’t turn around, feeling too tired.

"How about me sleeping on your bedroll tonight?" you muttered, closing your eyes.

"Sounds good to me," Javier whispered, firmly holding the reins.

Dutch would definitely be angry with both of them.


End file.
